Annoying Orange: April Fruits Day
Transcript: Orange (Season 2): Guess what? TOE-MAY-TOE! Tomato (Season 3): What? What's it? Orange: Your a vegetable again! Tomato: (off-screen) Do you really mean it? Orange: Yeah, they just announced it on the news! You're not a fruit anymore! Tomato: Ah, that's...that's...Oh, my God, I'm a vegetable again! I knew this would happen! This is the greatest day of my life! Orange: Hey,hey,TOE MAY TOE! Tomato: Yes Orange? Orange: April Fools! Your still a fruit! (Laughs) Ha-ha-ha! Tomato: Wh--? You--You, JERK! You can't just prank people like that! Orange: Sure you can. Everyone is doing it! Midget Apple: Hey, Pear! Get a whiff of my new flower! Pear: What? I don't smell anything...BAAUAUAUHHPPTTFHHAUAAAHH!!!!! Midget Apple: (chuckles) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Pear: Whoa! Midget Apple: Happy April Fools Day! (laughs) HA-HA-HA-HA! Marshmallow (Marshmallow Murder): Easy, guys! You better watch it! Orange: I think you mean wash it. (Laughs) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Pear: Ha-ha-ha! That felt like rain, and rain makes me think of rainbows! Midget Apple: Hmmmmmmm. Ok. Marshmallow: Ha-ha-ha, that Pear, he's so crazy! (Giggling) Orange: Hey! Do you guys here somethin'? Midget Apple: Hear what? Tomato: What's it? Orange: (shushes) Listen! Pear and Orange: (laughs) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Orange: It's comin' from Pear is airy air.a (Laughs) HAHAHAHAHA!! Pear: I'm sittin' on a clown! (Cheers) Marshmallow: (just kind do second) Hey! Shut up, dude! Midget Apple: Hey! What's going on with you 2? Orange: Yeah. You guys are acting kinda weird. Marshmallow: Weird? We are not weird, I still loves horses, ummm, with (speak)! Oh, yeah, bunnies! You got to love the bunnies! (Laughs) Pear: I'm warmer then a hot fudge sundae with a cherry on top. YYYYAAAAAAA!!! Orange: Hey! You don't sound like Pear! You sound like-- Marshmallow: (cheers) Orange: MARSHMALLOWWWWWW!!!! Midget Apple: But if he's Marshmallow, then who's that? Pear: Thanks a lot, Marshmallow! Marshmallow: What?! I was melting in there. Pear: Yeah? Well you should try gettin' into this outfit! Orange: Yeah. He didn't have any room to, Pear! (Chuckles) hahahah! Midget Apple: Nice try, blamos! (Laughs) Ha-ha-ha-ha! Oho! Marshmallow: Hmmmmm. Orange: What's going on? Midget Apple: OHHHHH, NOOOOO...WOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Grapefruit: Ohhhhhhh! Marshmallow: Woooaah!! Pear: Grapefruit? Grapefruit: What? Like you guys are so original. Orange: Looks like apefruit was stretching the truth! (Laughs) Ha-ha-ha-ha! Pear: Ohhhhhhh. Orange: Wait, if Marshmallow was Pear, and Pear was Marshmallow, and if little apple was grapefruit, then who are you? Tomato: Uhhhhh? I'm still a tomato? Orange: Well see 'bout that! Tomato: Auuuuw! That hurts! Orange: Yep! She's a Tomato alright! (Laughs) HAHAHAHA! Tomato: What's wrong with you? Orange: Hmmm, I'd take it back, you're an apple! (Laughs) HAHAHAHA! Tomato: Ohhhhhh, you know what you need, Orange? Orange: What? Tomato: Knife! (get knifed be just kind, they scream he me. Pear, Marshmallow, Orange and Grapefruit screaming stop, to as the costume. Dropped from into view comes.) Pear: Orange! Orange! Orange: AHHHHHHHH... Pear: Say somthin', buddy! PLEASE! (to Midget Apple) Huh? Tomato: Hey, that's not orange, that's little apple! Midget Apple: And I would have gotten away with it, too. If it were for that pesky knife. Orange: Hey! Did someone say... (Knife appers) Orange: ...knife? (Gets knifed he just be kind, Tomato screams) Orange: Now that's fool for thought. (Laughs) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! HEY!! Midget Apple and Marshmallow: (chuckles) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!